The Awakening
by GhostOfTwilight81
Summary: Kate Beckett wakes up from a coma after her shooting, entering a now zombie infested world, meeting new allies and some enemies. Lots of Caskett. During Rise/ Days Gone By. Sexual scenes and violence. May change to M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Rise

The Awakening

**Chapter 1: Rise**  
"KATE!"  
The wildly painful burn pierced Kate's chest, sending Richard's body into hers, knocking her body off the podium. The crowd howled in fear as they took cover in the arms of others that surrounded them. Richard lifted Kate's head slightly so their eyes met. Tears seeped from Kate's lime green eyes, wetting Richard's hand that was placed on her cheek. "Kate… Please… Stay with me Kate… Don't leave me please…" Richard sobbed, holding Kate tightly. "Stay with me, ok… …" Richard whispered, his eyes locked onto hers, until her eyes fluttered close, darkness overcame her vision, and Kate rested her head on the emerald blades.

The hospital lights flickered over Kate Beckett's sleeping body. She tossed continuously throughout the bed, followed by multiple hacking coughs. Her only movement after a five months slumber. After a couple more turns, Kate jolted straight up in the hospital bed. The sudden movement sent pain through her heart, the burn that scorched her chest. She took a couple of moments to ease the pain, and examined the room around her. The room was bleached white, empty, and silent. The paint peeled itself off in thick layers, uncovering old, rotted wood. A light grey chair was positioned at the foot of the bed, facing toward her. Kate's body was concealed under the heavy, floral quilt, then by a thin sky blue hospital gown that fell to her knees.

She lifted herself slowly out of the bed, but her body weakened instantly, barreling over onto the ice cold tile floor. "Nurse!" she yelped, letting out a small whimper of pain. Silence. She picked herself up after a long moment, and slowly limped over to a mirror, half hung, that hid in the farthest corner. The pain that stabbed her heart escalated with each small step she took towards the mirror, and any other slight movement. Kate starred at her ravaged reflection through the cracked mirror. Her long, brown hair was a rat's nest. Her short, torn hospital dress was wrinkled the entire length down. It reeked of dirt, which added to the patches of dark brown filth that caked the gown.

Two petite cotton laces held a small, slightly revealing opening closed, over her chest, her heart. She stared down at the peculiar strings, and lifted a hand up. Kate's index finger and thumb grasped at one and gradually tugged it away from the other. The opening slowly unfolded, revealing the surgery scar that claimed the middle of her chest, the surgery claiming the sniper bullet wound.

A tear fell down her cheek and onto her gown. The flashback began to haunt her, the scorching pain that ripped open her skin. The bullet halting right before the tissue of her heart. Richard Castle hovering over her body that lay motionless in the grass. The blood that rapidly seeped from her chest, soaking her uniform in the crimson liquid. Castle's three words.

_"Kate… __I love you__ Kate."_

Kate tied the two laces back up, resealing her gown. She turned from the mirror, sprinting for the door, setting off the excruciating pain in her chest again. She turned down into the winding hallway, speeding up her pace as she ran through. Blood, staining the floor and walls. The scarlet dye leaked from the ceiling, running down the sides, even droplets falling onto Kate's hospital gown. Lights were blacked out the entire length of the hall. Medical records, documents, and other papers scattered the floor, most dyed red with blood. Electrical wires hung from the torn apart ceiling, turning the gruesome hospital in a horrific jungle.

Kate ducked under the large clumps plastic vines, discovering double doors, chains knotted between the two handles. The sign above the door stated 'Cafeteria' but another sign argued. Over the large doors, written largely in ebony spray paint, the words 'DO NOT OPEN! DEAD INSIDE!' was highlighted. Kate's eyes widened a generous amount at the notice, a more terrifying sight following. A menacing growl, or growls, arose from behind the doors, a force pushing against the door towards Kate. Pushing apart the doors, a rotting hand slithered out towards her, then another hand, 4, 7, 12, so many in fact Kate lost track. More hungry growls hissed from being the chained up doors. Decaying fingernails scratched up against the padlock and chains. Staring long enough, she caught a glimpse of the animalistic creatures through the dim light. Josh. Kate backed up, eyes wide with terror shedding a single tear, letting out a shriek so loud it was silent. She ran to the sign that hung over a door screaming 'Exit' at her, away from the sight. "This can't be happening. It can't be." Kate muttered as she swung the door open.

Tall, black clouds hung over the outside, covering Manhattan in a dark blanket. Rain drops fall in fat clumps, massaging Kate's shoulders and washing spattered blood from her legs. Through the thick rain, her eyes' attention was caught by plastic body bags, columns of rows of them. Kate gradually walked down the stairs into a row of bags. All of the body bags were full, zipper undone at the head, giving Kate the appearance of every single body. Nothing but bullet wounds between the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Walkers

**Sorry to those who wanted this. It's been one busy summer and I was unable to write for a bit. So here is Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The Awakening

**Chapter 2: Walkers**

Kate walked down the rest of the aisle, head down, avoiding all contact with the soulless eyes of the dead. She dipped down into the abandoned road. On the other side of the road, a silhouette limped through a park. "Hello!" Kate called out. No response. She starred at the figure, observing it's odd movements. The legs were as stiff as boards, one taking longer strides then the other. The arms were like Jell-O, swaying from side to side. "It's like a zombie." Kate whispered.

She watched the figure for a couple more seconds, until a sharp pain slapped across the back of her skull. Kate melted to the ground, landing on her back. She looked up, eyes locking on those of a little boy, 10 years of ages, dark skinned. He held a shovel over Kate's head, screaming some kind of threat, which was muffled by the loud pop of a gunshot. An older man ran up to her and the boy. "Duane! What did you do!"

"She might be bit!" Duane gestured to Kate's hospital own, splashed with scarlet from the puddles of blood spotting the halls of the hospital.

The older man leaned down beside Kate, holding a gun right under her chin. "What was your treatment?" he shouted, pushing the gun closer and closer to her skin. "What was your treatment?" shoving the barrel against her throat. In her shock, Kate lay there, shaking, unable to speak. Soon enough, another gunshot rang through the air. Not from the older man's gun, "Thank god," Kate thought.

From down the street, echoing down towards the three, followed by a man running towards them. "Morgan! Duane! What happened!" That voice, Kate knew that voice. "Castle!" she shouted at the man nearing. The man landed by Kate's side, stroking her hair. His steely blue eyes meeting hers with tears streaming down. Richard Castle. "Rick, you know this woman?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, now hurry we have to take her with us," Rick stated as he lifted Kate from the ground bride and groom style. She lay there in his muscular arms, now unconscious from the pain inflicted by the shovel.

Kate arose from her sleep, warmly wrapped in the arms of Rick. She looked around the room. The 12 Precinct. A smile emerged from her lips at the sight of all of her friends: Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Lanie Parish, Martha Rodgers, Alexis Castle, and her very own father. The other two, Morgan and Duane, sat next to a couple new faces, a man, a woman, and a child. She looked up and saw Richard Castle staring down at her, tears still emitting from his eyes. "You're alive," he whispered into her hair, bringing her into a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again," Kate replied, leaking tears of her own.

"Here you are, seeing me again. You're not gonna get away from me soon,"

"I would like it that way," she stated starring up at him, the look of longing dancing across her eyes. "I love you too, Rick." She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and yanked his lips onto hers. He tightened his arms around her, bringing her closer. The greedy sides of them leaked out from their tongues, which danced through the other party's mouth gracefully. They violently kissed until a quiet clap emerged from the audience in front, causing them to pull away in the slowest movement.

"It's about damn time," blurted Lanie, extracting a little laugh from the group. Kate kept her stone steady gaze with Rick, and gave quick, tame kiss.

"Welcome back," greeted Esposito, whose arms held Lanie close. Kate broke the glance with Rick to look around the rest of the room. Ryan sat silently in the corner, tears running down his cheeks. "Rick, what happened to Ryan?"

"The walkers, they got Jenny,"

"The walkers? What the hell are walkers?"

"Promise you'll believe me?"

"I trust you with my life, of course I will believe you,"

"Walkers… are zombies,"

"Ha! Yeah right!

"You said you would believe me,"

"I didn't know I was being set up for that statement!"

"Come here," Rick lifted Kate from the tile floor, bringing her over to a window, which was boarded up and tall, thick, dark blankets blocked out every single ray of light. He pushed the blankets away, peering through a small opening through the boards. He directed Kate's eyesight through the hole.

Limping, decaying, people strolled through the streets, moaning like they were in pain. Some drooled uncontrollably, others had misplaced limbs, others looked like walking unfinished puzzles. "You really were serious… Oh my god. When, How did this happen?"

"It started about 2 months after your shooting. They say it's some kind of virus that formed in the air, but I don't know how it was created,"

"And who are the new faces I see?" Kate asked curiously.

"Well you know Morgan, he's Duane's father. And then Duane is the kid you hit you on the back of the head right?" Kate nodded. "And the boy over there is Carl Grimes. He's here with his mother and her boyfriend, they were separated from their group a while ago, and we picked them up. The mother is Lori, and the other guy is Shane Walsh. Why don't you go say 'hi' to everyone now, I think I stole you away for too long," Rick playfully whined as Kate left the comfort of his arms and ran over to her father.

"Daddy!" she kneeled down beside her dad, arms wrapped around in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm glad you alive too, Katie. Are you handling this well, are you in any pain?"

"I feel fine," she lied, "And I just kissed the man of my dreams and I have everyone I love here, so I feel perfect," the rest was pure truth. Kate smiled at Jim, hugging him again. "I love you dad,"

"I love you too Katie." Kate broke the hug with her dad and picked herself up off the floor, heading towards Martha and Alexis.

"Detective Beckett! Oh how good to see you!" Martha beamed.

"It's alright to call me Kate, Martha," she smiled, turning her head towards Alexis. "Hi Alexis,"

"Hi detec… Kate," Kate giggled.

"How are you and Martha?"

"We're good. How about you?"

"I'm good. I'm so glad everyone around here seems to be ok, except Ryan,"

"I think you should go talk to him," Alexis gestured her head towards the still bawling Ryan.

"Ok, bye," Kate backed away, waving her hand at the girls, turning towards Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," she leaned down and hugged him too. "I'm so sorry,"

"You don't have to be sorry Beckett, thank you though,"

"Any time. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I would just like some time to grieve alone, if you don't mind," Ryan sobbed.

"Ok," Kate nodded, lifting herself off the ground, and lastly to Esposito and Lanie. "Hey,"

"Hey," the couple greeted in sync.

"How are you guys?"

"Good, compared to Ryan," sighed Esposito, glancing over at his friend.

"Lanie?"

"I'm good, I want to know how you feel though," Lanie winked at Kate, almost if she were screaming, "Details! Details!"

"I feel fantastic. I ain't giving anyone details or someone else might steal him from me,"

"Damn girl! There will be I day I will learn this,"

"I'm not quite sure about that!" Kate joked.

"Jokes aside, have you met the new ones yet?" Esposito asked.

"No. You?"

"Yeah, they seem nice. Shane's an odd character though,"

"I'll take note of that,"

"You should go." Lanie said, shooing Kate playfully away.


	3. Chapter 3: Lori

**Hey guys! This is finally up. Silly me, I forgot to post, DERP! So I just wanted to make a tiny little chapter on a friendship build-up between two somewhat different characters: Kate and Lori. I kind of hate Lori but I thought this would still be a fun little thing to write so yeah. Hope you enjoy :)****  
**

**GOT  
**

**P.S. I do not own any of the characters, if I did, a couple of main characters from the Walking Dead (Lori and Shane) would have been devoured by Walkers at a very early stage.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lori**

Kate wondered over to Lori, who had left her group, curiously peeking around the precinct. "Hi," Kate greeted, Lori spun around.

"Hi," she held out her hand to Kate, who shook it politely.

"I'm Kate,"

"Lori,"

"How are you and your family holding up with this zombie thing?" Lori's gaze dropped to her feet and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's fine, I'm sorry, never mind," she picked her head up, her watering eyes meeting Kate's. A smile struggled to scratch her cheeks, "You know, they all talked about you like you were a legend, by now I think you are," Lori smiled, gesturing her head at the group of her friends and Castle's family. "If you don't mind me asking, but, what happened to you?" Lori asked, a frightened kind of curiosity crossing her face. Kate paused, her own smile dropping. She cleared her throat,

"We were at a funeral for my police captain. While giving the eulogy, someone had shot me with a sniper rifle, in the heart. I was in a coma all while this happened. I don't know for how long though" Kate felt water steam down her face also. The pain shot through her again, in short, agonizing jolts.

"When were you shot?" Kate pondered on the question for a moment,

"May 16th, 2011," considering the possibility that a year might have gone by in her deep sleep. "Today is September 19th… 2011," Lori added, staring at Kate's shocked face.

"_Five months!" _she thought, five months of her life, down the drain.

"I'm so sorry about that, I shouldn't have asked in the first place," Lori added.

"No, don't be sorry," Kate argued. "So how is your family?" she asked. "He's… They're fine," Lori answered, turning her head to face her son.

"Is that Carl?" she asked, hoping for a smile.

"Yes. That's him. Beautiful isn't he?" Lori smiled.

"He's gorgeous," Kate agreed, looking over at the small, brown haired boy talking to Shane.

"And that's your husband? Shane, right?" Lori looked down at her feet again. Kate heard a tiny sniffle emit from Lori.

"Uhhh… No he's not my husband. He's my boyfriend." Kate nodded, looking over to Rick, smiling.

The girls gossiped back and forth for a little more until Shane coaxed Lori from behind a corridor.

"You should go see him," Kate giggled.

"Men are so damn impatient!" Lori stated, causing both women to giggle.

"Don't I know it," Kate added. "It was great meeting you Lori,"

"You too." They nodded and turned separate ways. "Wait!" Lori called back after a couple seconds. Kate turned to face Lori, who had her eyes focused on her feet again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Lori," she replied, hurrying back over to her. Tears pooled onto the floor in front of Lori.

"Did you see anyone at the hospital?"

"No… I was alone," more tears fell from her. "Shane isn't your lover, is he?" That pool formed into a lake. Lori shook her head.

"His name was Rick also. He was shot and sent into a coma, too. Then all this happened, and I couldn't see him again. Shane was his best friend." Lori cupped her face with her hands, the tears seeping through the tight slots of her fingers.

"I'm so sorry. If I made it, he did too," she reassured, bringing Lori into a gentle hug. "They're both cops, too." she added, squirming away from Kate's lose hold. Lori waved to Kate as she snuck around the corner, meeting the impatient Shane.


	4. Chapter 4: No Harm Done

**Warning: This chapter is more-or-less M, so just in case, that's a warning  
**

**I'm going to tell you right now, this is the worst writing I've ever written. I just made this chapter cause I felt like it, so yeah. I've never written anything like this before so this is gonna be my slightly-smutty-test-run. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters. The people that do are doing awesome already.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Harm Done**

Kate scavenged around for Rick, who had wondered off, just like Lori did. She made her way to the solitary side of the Homicide Unit floor, where all of the interrogation rooms sat empty. Except for one. Rick peeked out from the farthest one, Room 6. He coaxed her seductively towards the room, guiding Kate like a moth to a flame.

She approached Rick, who swiftly but gently grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside the room. He shut the door quietly behind them, and closed the blinds.

"Seems like you got the privacy thing sorted out," Kate joked, still locked in the grip of his hands.

"Yeah, I even covered up the mirror," he assured, gesturing to the big plywood plate across the observation room window.

"That's very clever Ricky," she teased.

"You do understand that you are under arrest Ms. Beckett. And that is Officer Castle to you," he lowered his voice.

"Oh. That's the game we're playing here. Just be gentle. I am a very fragile woman," Kate added her own bedroom voice to the mix.

"This is no game,"

"Really? What am I being charged for?" she asked in a now soft, innocent tone.

"You stole a very important item from me, Ms. Beckett,"

"What's that?"

"My heart..." he dropped the act. He stared deeply into her hazel eyes, their gaze as solid as stone.

"Rick."

"Kate." He slowly released the tight grip on her hand and moved his hands down her back, pulling her closer to his chest. She ran her hands up his chest, his neck, tracing his jaw line, and tangling her fingers in his thick brown hair. She pulled him onto her lips slowly, feeling his soft hands glide across her back, bringing her into an inescapable lock. Open mouths locked together. Hot breath exchanged mouths and tongues played roughly. One moaned, but they didn't know which. They pulled away after a long time, "Rick," she moaned. "Have me."

They exchanged another rough kiss, then Kate backed herself up into the table. Rick turned and quickly locked the door behind them. "Thank god these are soundproof." she joked. Rick approached her, lightly placing a hand on her stomach. Kate leaned flat atop the table, Rick's hand still on her stomach, slithering lower down her body, pressing her clit. Kate moaned out. He yanked away his hand and climbed atop the table to meet her. He grabbed the threads over her bullet wound and gradually slid them from their tie. Rick folded the clothing away, catching a glimpse of the scar that rested between Kate's breasts. She reached up and took a hold of his hands. "Richard," she breathed, tears seeping down her cheeks and off the table.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No, don't be. Please, do this. I want this, no, I need this. I need you." She rested his hands atop of her breasts. He lifted them and placed them on her cheeks, cupping them. He brought his lips down to meet hers, repeating their actions from earlier.

While Rick was distracted by her lips, Kate moved her hands under his jeans and boxers, pushing them down his thighs and slipping them off his feet onto the floor. She broke the kiss and gestured him to rid her of her filthy hospital gown. They both frantically worked at each others remaining clothing, tossing the discarded garments away. Rick paused as soon as he reached her lace panties. "Rick... I'm not ceramic... I won't break... I promise." she reassured as he stared at the scar. He nodded, swiftly removing the lingerie.

"I love you Kate."

His head fell to meet hers, pinning her down with his hands locking her own down above her head. Rick slowly entered, thrusting at a rhythmic motion, trying not to hurt Kate. She moaned out, struggling to break free of his iron clamps of hands. He sent her free, letting her grab onto his back with her sharp nail that left red welts behind. He went faster, now both breaking large amounts of sweat. Kate began to meet him thrust for thrust, still crying out in ecstasy as he connected with her core. Rick grabbed the sides of the table for support, stopping to place kisses down her body. He drove into the crook of her neck, nipping at her ear lope. He shifted down, placing kisses between and on her breasts, down her stomach and even lower. Kate latched onto the table also as Rick inserted his tongue, teasing her core, tasting her sweet nectar. "Rick!"

She shouted in her third orgasm. He rose back to meet her, kissing her roughly again, before he flipped them over so Kate was perched atop.

She collapsed atop his heaving chest. Sweat formed in small puddles around their tangled, naked bodies, Rick still tucked inside of her. "Rick…" she moaned one last time before she fell into a deep sleep. Rick caressed her back gently until he too fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. What do you think of the story and general. Please tell me so I can try to improve. BTW Next chapter I promise to have some walkers included! With love, Ghost**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter In The Bathroom

******Hey guys! So upon reading the chapters back I noticed that they are very short so sorry about that. So I wanted to do a Shane chapter for the same reason I wanted to do a Lori chapter. Just a little side note: This chapter has a couple of sentences of what might be considered rape, so just a warning. And I may have lied about the walker part at the bottom of my last chapter so sorry about that. I still hope you enjoy this story! Love, Ghost**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Encounter in the Bathroom**

"Baby," Kate whispered into Rick's chest. He stirred under her, stroking her back again. He sat up on top of the table, Kate's legs positioned beside each of his thighs, breasts pushing his upper body as she hugged him tightly.

"Good Morning Sweetheart," came his reply, earning a kiss from her.

They kissed for a long moment, but kept it tame. She pulled back,

"Don't you think we should get back? They might wonder what we're doing," they both giggled,

"Lanie and the guys will now, hands down," they both laughed again, slipping off of each other and gathering up their clothes. Rick buttoned his shirt up, followed by his boxers and pants. Kate tied her gown back together, pulled the piece of lace up her legs and they swiftly escaped the interrogation room.

They made their way back into the inhabited part of the precinct. Everyone staring at them like they were the walkers, Lanie just winked. "Kate?" she called, getting up from Esposito's lap.

"Yeah?" Kate answered, breaking from Rick's arm. Lanie gestured to the corner where Shane and Lori where earlier. The ladies disappeared behind the corner and Lanie picked up an average sized box they lay alone in the dark.

"I thought you might need these," she held the box up in front of Kate. "Open it," she took a fold of the box and tore it away from the other three, revealing the contents. Her favorite clothes were folded and stacked neatly inside. She grabbed the box and placed it on the ground. She wrapped her arms around Lanie, who happily returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Lanie beamed, "I got them just in time from the hospital." They broke the hug. "Now honey, you gotta tell me a little something before you go puttin' those on," Lanie demanded. "What took you and writer boy all night in the interrogation room?" she raised an eyebrow with a playful intent.

"It's man Lanie. Writer man," Kate boasted. "He found me after I spoke with Lori. He coaxed me into the room and grabbed my wrists," Lanie obviously liked where this was going. They always shared sex stories with each other. "He started doing this thing like he was the officer, told me I stole his heart," a tear of happiness strolled down her cheek. Lanie knew she never cried during their 'Kiss and Tell' sessions. "I told him to pin me down on the table. He wouldn't do it, he was to scared that he was going to hurt me. But he did it, and I will never forget it,"

"Oh Kate," Lanie hugged her friend again.

"He's someone that I actually love back," she smiled. Lanie hugged her friend for another quick moment and gestured her towards the bathrooms where she could change.

She slipped into the woman's washroom with the box in hand. Kate selected a top, a pair of yoga pants and a set of risqué lingerie. She slipped the clothes on quickly and turned towards the door. The door creaked open from the other side. Shane swiftly slipped through the tiny opening he made in the door, then positioning himself between her and the door so Kate couldn't exit. "Uh… Hi Shane," Kate murmured.  
"Hey,"  
"Wh…what are you doing in here?"  
"Nothing. I just came to see if I should be jealous of that man of yours," Shane smirked menacingly.  
"E…excuse me?" she stuttered.  
"Came on Kate, that 'Castle' or whatever the hell you call him doesn't deserve you. And you're the finest piece of ass that's ever crossed into my world,"  
"What did you call me?!" Kate shouted at him.  
"A fine piece of ass," he replied. Shane rushed up to her, pinning her up against the wall of the bathroom with a very powerful grip. He locked up her arms with one of his, using the free one to reached under her shirt, fiddling with the lace of her bra. Her head thrashed back and forth with tears seeping from her eyes, struggling to break out.  
"Help!" Kate shouted at the top of her lungs. "Castle! Ryan! Esposito!" she screamed, kicking her legs at Shane's calves.

He yanked his hand out from her shirt and moved it down under her pants, cupping her ass. Kate shook her hips frantically to rid his hand, he obeyed. Shane flipped her around and pinned her back up with his entire body. She whimpered softly against the wall as he slowly removed her pants. "Leave me alone!" she shouted again. His chin rested on her neck, he whispered into her hair, "But don't you like this?"  
"No!" she turned her head slightly, gaining the right position to spit in his face.  
"You stupid bitch!" he yelled, wiping the saliva off of his face. Shane yanked her undergarment down, starring at her backside. The slam of the bathroom door causing his attention to be swapped towards that direction.  
"Beckett!"  
"Ryan! Help!" Kate shouted back as she broke from Shane's body, pulling her pants back up. She sunk to the floor in tears, pointing at Shane. Ryan ran towards Shane, grabbing and throwing him against the ground. He pinned his shoulders down with his knees and yanked his gun from the back of his jeans, aiming it at Shane's forehead.  
"Listen you Son-of-a-bitch. You will NEVER come close to touching Kate again. If you try to, I will hunt you down and pull this trigger right where I have it now. Got that?" Shane just smiled devilishly. "Get up," Ryan demanded, yanking him up by the hem of his shirt, "You already hurt Jenny, I'm not gonna let you do that to Kate," he lead Shane towards the exit and pushed him out.

Kevin ran back to Kate who lay sprawled on the floor in a pool of tears.  
"Did he really just try to do that to me?" she sobbed. Kevin nodded. "What did he do to Jenny?"  
"He did the exact same thing. Then he left her for walkers on their supply run when she told me," he broke into tears also.  
"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Kate snarled.  
"I don't know what he thinks he is, but to me, he's a serial rapist,"  
"I have to tell Lori." Kate cried.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

******I'm sorry for the really short chapters lately, that's just how they come out and how I divide chapters. Anyways thanks to the people who have stuck with the story and like it, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters!**

**Love, Ghost **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Kevin carried her out the bathroom in his arms, transferring her back to Rick.

"What happened Ryan?" He whispered to him once Kate was rested in his arms.

"Shane…" Ryan replied. Rick felt a lump form in his throat.

"Thank you," he gestured his head towards Kate as she looked up at him, her face still moist. Ryan broke away from the group and grabbing the lingering Shane and brought him towards the holding cells.

He carried her into a break room, resting her down on the couch. He stroked her hair gently and caressed her face with his fingers. "Castle," she whispered hoarsely, reaching her hand up to Rick. He held her hand, circling his thumb on her palm.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"You have to bring Lori here now," Rick nodded, getting up from her side. "Wait," Kate called. She yanked him towards her by his hand and brought his lips to hers. Kate broke it after a couple of seconds, gesturing out of him brake room in Lori's direction.

"Lori!" Rick called.

"Rick?" Lori replied from a couple yards away. Rick ran over to her and her son, grabbing her hand and yanking her from Carl's side. "Lori, you need to come with me now." She nodded, braking from his grip and following back to the brake room.

Kate lay sprawled out on the couch, a stray tear still painting her face with water.

"Kate! What happened?" Lori shrieked, squeezing through the corridor to meet her.

"Shane…" Kate broke into tears again.

"Shane?" she asked.

"Attempted… Rape," Kate whispered. Lori broke into tears too, holding Kate's hand. "It's different being a victim," Kate stated to Rick.

"Where is he?"

"Kevin took him to holding," Rick answered.

"Did he do this to that other woman? Jenny?" Kate nodded her head. "Kate? I need to tell you another thing,"

"Yes?"

"You know when he took me around the corner?" Lori cried more.

"Lori, did he do the same thing?" Kate asked softly holding her hand for comfort. Lori nodded.

Lori got up and left them alone after a while of comforting each other. "What do you think will happen to Carl?" Kate asked him.

"I think he only has Lori to protect him, and he doesn't seem fond of Shane. I think he will be quite a big factor when it comes to their relationship," he sat down beside Kate.

"Wow Castle, that was… umm… grounded,"

"Hey, I have a heart, you know," they both giggled.

"I know, I've felt it." another pause.

Rick grabbed her waist and pulled her across the couch, close to him. They looked deeply into their eyes for a long moment, biting their own lips. He moved his hands up to her back, leaning down onto his back, bringing her with him. Her chest rested on his, both could fell a quick beating passing through them. She leaned into him, lost in his dark blue eyes. "I love you Rick," before he felt a reply breached his vocals, he pushed her head down into his. Open mouths locked together once again. Rick teased her bottom lip with his tongue. Kate yanked away from him quickly. "Everyone will see us,"

"This will just be kissing, babe, I'm gonna save the other stuff for later. And do you even really care if anyone sees us making out? You obviously didn't care when we came back," he joked. Kate smiled shaking her head, leaning back into him. Lips pressed against the other tamely for a long period of time, until their breath drained almost completely. "See? You don't care," they both laughed.

Kate slid off of him and onto her feet. "Don't you think we should go on a supply run with the boys? Everyone seems to be hungry,"

"Are you?"

"Starving,"

"Me too, we haven't had a meal since the day you came,"

"It's already been two days?"

"Yeah,"

"Then the last was to short," Kate giggled.

"Then I'll try to make them longer," he laughed in reply, getting up from the couch and exiting the break room, on the search for Ryan and Esposito. She lay back down on the couch, awaiting the arrival of the writer and her co-workers.

"I thought it would never happen, but the world has lost all law."

* * *

**Hope you guys still like it haha**


	7. Chapter 7: Supply Run

**Why hello there! I'm so sorry this took so long to upload. I forgot about it over the summer, plus I was too busy. So ya hope you like this chapter and I'll try to make new chapters faster. BTW I'm finally putting some Walkers in now so for those of you who wanted them, there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the Walking Dead, I don't own any show for that matter**

**Enjoy, Ghost**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Supply Run**

Castle, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan all herded towards the ammunition room. The wall were lined with multiple and drawers filled to the rim with ammunition rested under. The glocks and their holsters hung from hooks in between the rifles.

All eight hands reached up and carefully unhooked the holster belt, wrapping them around their waists. "No rifles?" Kate asked. Javier shook his head. "Oh come on guys, it's a simple rifle. Big difference when it comes to snipping. And just because I was shot doesn't I'll have an eternal fear for them," she stated plainly. The boys just stared at her. "Whatever." They ripped the drawers open, swiping magazines out and filling them with bullets. They stuffed the mags into theirs and headed out, armed with glocks and walkie-talkies.

Ryan unlocked the gate to the back door of the precinct, pushing it open and gestured everyone though.

"We're all staying together." Esposito stated, the others all nodded in union. He and Ryan lead the way down the street slowly, avoiding all sudden movements.

"Don't fire if you don't have to. They'll flock towards us if you do," Rick warned Kate.

They snuck between alleyways and road, turning left and right, until a large supermarket came into view. Ryan pulled the doors apart, holding them open for everyone again. They slipped through, heading for food.

"I think we should go grab a backpack for this stuff," Kate suggested to the guys, they all nodded.

"Should I come with you?" Rick asked, receiving a "Seriously Castle?" glance from Kate. She broke away from his sight, wondering through the store on the search for a backpack.

She scanned the aisles one by one. After a short while, she came to a certain section. Rows of pink and blue boxes packed into a small shelf. The words 'Clear Blue' written in bold across the front. Kate quickly swiped the box off the counter, concealing it down her sleeve.

She scavenged through the array of shelves for a backpack. Finding one, she yanked it off its hook, slipping the test out of her sleeve and into a small and more concealed pocket of the backpack. She slung it over her shoulder and headed back over towards the guys.

Kate dropped the pack to the ground in front of the guys, hurrying over to help with the food. They plucked fruits, vegetables, and other foods out of their baskets and gently placing them in the backpack, desperately trying not to damage the produce. After the bag was filled with bread, bottled water, apples and other foods, they quickly scurried out of the super market.

Walkers roamed freely throughout the street, obviously with no initial thought of where they were headed, any kind of thought, really. The agonizing moaning that emitted from them injected itself into Kate's ear.

"You guys could put up with this for five months?"

"Yep, and we expect to put up with it for a long time," Kevin answered. They walked slowly, hoping not to draw any kind of unwanted attention to them. Guns were squeezed into their palms, itching to fire at the undead.

A single walker looked in their direction, but in an odd fashion. It's lifeless eyes shifted each and every way uncontrollably, but it's nose seemed to pull it towards the four.

"Is it… trying to detect us by smell?" Kate whispered to Kevin. The walker's body perked at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. And sound." The walker groaned loudly, other walker's joining in, like wolves howling at the moon. They all turned towards the group, stumbling in their direction.

"Run!" Rick screamed, sending Kate, Javier, Kevin and himself sprinting for their lives. Rick turned his body slightly, firing off a couple of rounds. The disturbing sound of the bullets penetrating the zombie's skin sounded. Blood splattered the four, mostly attracted to Rick and Kate.

The walkers ran for them, moaning louder and louder. Esposito snatched the walkie-talkie off of his belt.

"Esposito to Precinct! They're on us! They're on us! Be ready to open the gate!"

"Precinct to Esposito! Hurry up!" Came Lanie's voice through the walkie-talkie.

They ran around the maze of roads, coming up on the Precinct, walkers still on their heels. Jim Beckett and Morgan were waiting at the gate, encouraging them to run faster.

"Open it up!" Esposito yelled. The men pulled the gate away, gesturing them through swiftly. They shut the gate, locking it tight just before walkers crowded before it.

Rick shrugged the back pack off of his back and onto a desk. Alexis quickly got up and hugged her dad. "Oh my god! Are you ok? You're covered in blood! What happened?"

"Nothing happened sweetheart. Everyone is fine."

"Thank goodness! But in all honesty, you smell disgusting. It that the blood that smells?" Rick giggled.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I am going to take a shower though,"

"Good," they gave off a quick laugh. Rick broke from his daughter's hug and found himself next to Kate.

"So Detective, care for a shower?" She laughed, for her overheard the chit-chat between him and Alexis.

"I would love one," she smiled.

"Alright then." He smiled back, taking hold of her hand as they walked casually the showers.

Soon they reached the showers. Rick reached behind the thin curtain, turning the knob. He turned back to meet her. Silently, Kate unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off of Rick. As it dropped to the floor, she yanked his pants down, followed by his boxers. He slowly popped the buttons of her shirt open, dragging it down her arms and onto the floor where it met his clothing. He pulled her jeans down along with her lingerie, leaving her in only a lace bra.  
"Shall you do the honors?" Kate joked.  
"Why of course," Rick answered. Tugging her closer, he reached around, unhooking the clasps, letting the bra fall to the floor. Rick stood back, taking in her beautiful, curved form. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"  
"You're the first, and you tell me every day,"  
"Because I want you to know it," there was a short pause.  
"You know you're beautiful to," Kate smiled, walking up to him.

She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the shower with her. The cold jets of water hit her skin, sending shivers through her. "It's so cold," she stated, hugging Rick for warmth as the jets began to hit both of them.  
"Well, we've been through a worse cold though, haven't we?" He hugged her tighter.  
"I don't think I've had the chance to tell you what I said before I passed out," she said, looking up at him.  
"Do mind telling me what it was?" Rick asked, curious.  
"'I just what you to know how much I love you'." she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: Worries and Reunions

**Hey so here is Chapter 8! I tried to focus a bit more on the Walking Dead part of this, so I hope I didn't fail!  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters!  
**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Love, Ghost**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Worries and Reunions**

Rick's fingers traced around her back. He grabbed her legs, raising her above him. Kate leaned down to his lips, snaking her arms around her neck. She ran her fingers through his moist hair. Droplets of water streamed down them as they kissed softly.

Kate lowered her mouth to his neck and earlobe, leaving rosy marks where she bit. Rick swung her around, forcing her up against the tile wall where the spitting water hit his back. She tightly wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She moaned as he swabbed his tongue inside her mouth.

They pulled away, her arms still acting as a scarf and his hands still probing her back.

"I love you too," he whispered, nuzzling her neck as he lowered her down. Once her feet hit the tile, he spun her around, Kate's back hitting his chest. She brought a blind hand up to cup his cheek, bringing him down to kiss her neck again. Rick traced her hips and waist with as feather light touch. Her body flinched. He softly grabbed her torso, running his hands down her sides, coating them with water.

Kate flipped herself back around, swiftly pulling him into a long, gentle kiss. She pulled them right under the water, soaking them. He pulled back, "I think this is the closest we're gonna get to kissing in the rain for a while," Kate giggled. They kissed again for a quick moment, pulling away to escape the shower.

Rick ran to get towels, leaving her naked in the middle of the shower room, freezing. Rick got back in less then thirty seconds, tucking one towel under his arm before he wrapped the other around Kate.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Kate,"

"Do you think a little kid could survive in something like this?"

"Umm… If it stayed here with extensive care, possibly. Why are you asking me this?" Kate stared into his eyes with a serious expression on her face. "Kate… Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know. It's only been a couple of days so it's too early to tell. I looted a test on the supply run when I saw all of the birth control was expired," there was a little moment of silence. "Rick I'm scared,"

"It'll be ok. We will deal with it while it progresses, then again, the test might end up negative,"

"There is a one in a thousand chance of it being negative. There was nothing we used, Castle," Rick brought the teary-eyed Kate into his arms. "But promise me we can keep this talk private. Between us?"

"Of course Kate," she hugged him tighter.

"If I do have a baby, I want it to be safe."

They ditched their towels, throwing their clothes back on. Rick and Kate returned to the bullpen. The lights were turned off, blankets blocked out the sun, and everyone sat on the floor with their knees brought up to their chests.

"What's going on?" Kate whispered, kneeling down and waddling over to the group that lay huddled together.

"There is a huge wave of walkers. They're everywhere, surrounding the Precinct," Morgan answered, Duane sitting squeamishly next to him, clinging to his arm.

Kate and Rick joined the group on the far side, sitting down next to Alexis and Martha. Alexis moved up to the side of her father, resting her head on his shoulder, Martha joining them. Kate watched the three, smiling at them, desperate to see a small joy on their lips, but nothing appeared. No one was ready for this. No one knew this would happen. No one liked this.

Rick gestured Kate over. She crawled into his arms. He wrapped his arm around her and his family, acting like a shield.

The groans of the dead begun to sound, forcing Carl, Duane, and Alexis to cover their ears. Before long, gunshots be heard going off. Very loud gunshots. They weren't distant, close enough to be a couple of streets away. Kate squeezed away from Rick's arms,

"Someone's out there. I have to go…" Her words faded out as she ran up the stairs, towards the lobby at world record speed.

"Ryan. Esposito." Rick piped, sending the guys after her.

"Beckett! What in the hell?" Javier screamed.

"Look! He's headed for the gates!" Kate pointed out of the glass door, running towards the gates.

She opened the door, looking through the iron bars. A man in a hospital gown ran at lightning speed down a visible road. "Hey!" She screamed at him. The man perked at her voice, darting towards her.

Esposito took away the lock for her, waiting as the man neared. They yanked the gate doors open, pushing him through. Esposito slammed and locked it up tight as the man barreled through the door to the lobby, collapsing onto the floor.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" Kate yelled at the man that lay sprawled out on the couch of the break room on the edge of unconsciousness. Lori ran into the room, "Rick! Oh my god!"

"What's the matter, Lori?" Castle entered the room also.

"No! His name is Rick!" Lori replied.

"Lori, is this him?" Kate asked.

"Yes! Yes, that's my husband!" Lori fell to her knees, cupping her Rick's face. "Rick! Wake up!" He stirred under Lori's touch. Carl and Shane came running in at the sound of her yelling.

"What's going on Lori?" Shane asked before he saw the face of the man on the couch.

"Dad!" Carl met Lori's side as well. He moved again, moaning in pain.

"Lori? Carl?" he spoke. His wife felt tears of happiness stream down her cheeks, his son too.

Mr. Grimes opened up his eyes at the sound of his family, reaching out his pain riddled arms for an embrace. Lori and Carl both wrapped their arms around him gently.

"You're alive." Lori whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayals and Reveals

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this and sorry it's such a small chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this still.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the characters or the shows  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Betrayals and Reveals**

Lori caressed her Rick's face, kissing it gently. "Oh thank god!" Shane swiftly exited the room, attempting to evacuate everyone's sight. Kevin followed behind him, keeping Kate by his own side.

"Where are you going Shane?" Kevin asked sternly. Shane ignored him completely and just kept walking.

"Shane?!"

"NOWHERE! I'm going nowhere, alright!" Shane hissed.

"Hell!" Kate yelped back.

"Yeah. After the… incident with Kate, you're not leaving my sight. Got it?" Shane nodded absent mindedly. Ryan felt his side to make sure his gun was there.

After about a minute of silence, Kate spoke.

"Ryan, I'm going to head to the rest room, Ok?"

"Yeah, go," he answered. Shane also began his foot path near the woman's washroom, following her.

Just before Kate reached the door, Shane grabbed her arm and dragged her to the outside door. Shane pulled a gun from out of his boot and held it to her back as he swung the door open. Ryan yanked out his gun, just before Shane spoke,

"Shot and she dies."

Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs, "CASTLE! ESPOSITO!" They came running up the stairs with guns in their hands, everyone else following up the stairs.

"What the hell Kevin?" Javier asked.

"Shane's got Kate!"

Shane brought his arm around Kate's chest, locking her against his stomach. She could barely move, unable to even pull one of her sparring moves. Kate screamed for Castle as Shane removed the gun from its holster. He backed up almost completely into the gate where walkers roamed in a light wave. Shane brought his gun up next to Kate's stomach. When she noticed the gun was at her stomach, she wailed and thrashed around in his arms even more.

"Shut up!" Shane yelled inside her ear. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito shot a fierce but questionable look at Shane as they aimed their guns at his head. "Why her stomach?" Ryan and Esposito thought.

It wasn't soon before the entire group was staring at him with disgusted, hateful looks.

"Why are you doing this to Katie?" Jim hissed. "Why her and not me?"

"Dad!" Kate screamed.

"Because she's just getting more mouths to feed, that's all she's doing! Causing problems! I want to survive!"

"Rick is just one mouth!" Lori screeched.

Shane smirked, waving the gun at her stomach.

"You son of a bitch!" Castle yelped.

"If you put the guns down, I _might_ let her go. You want to at least _try_ to save Kate and your unborn child's life, don't you Castle?" Castle holstered his gun immediately. "I knew you would," Shane stated.

Esposito looked at Castle for a moment of reassurance, and then also put his own gun away. All of the attention was forced towards Ryan. "Well?" Shane asked. Ryan's hands stayed stone still. While the two were engaged in a staring contest, Kate was able to break from Shane's arm, running to Castle. Shane broke his eye contact with Ryan and aimed the gun at Kate. Before he could pull the trigger, Ryan's gun sent a bullet right through his thigh.

Shane swore as he dropped his gun and grabbed his leg in pain. Blood seeped from his leg as he screamed out in pain. "Go to hell Ryan! Reunite with your damn wife!" Ryan headed over to meet him, unlocking the gate where the walkers crowded behind. "You wouldn't." Shane hissed. Ryan stayed silent as he pushed the gate open slightly, kicking Shane through.

Shane doubled over into the pavement and walkers crowded around him. Ryan shut and locked the gate as he and the others watched the walkers dove onto him, tearing at his flesh with furious moans.

"Yes I would." Ryan spat as everyone fled back into the Precinct.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Love, Ghost**


End file.
